Dakota (AP)
Dakota (Yui in the Japanese version) is a child that is eventually born in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. 'Basic Info' Dakota is a high-spirited, enthusiastic and fun-loving child. She gets her high energy and natural love of delicious food from her mother, Maya. A natural at cooking, she finds ways on how to develop this skill. She has a unique ability to differentiate bad from good cooking. Like her mother, she'll eat anything that's been put in front of her! Lucikly for her, she gets her cooking abilities from her father Chase. Her big eyes are always full of wonder, and she inherits her bright orange hair from both of her parents. 'Dakota's Birth' She will first appear two weeks after you trigger Maya and Chase's marriage ceremony and sequence of rival events that occur before they both decide to get married. Two weeks after the wedding ceremony, Chase and Maya will send you a letter in the mail. They're very happy to announce that they're parents to a beautiful baby girl! They ask you to come to their house and meet their daughter. thumb|300px|right|Chase and Maya with baby Dakota. Go to Chase's house in Flute Fields, and you will meet baby Dakota for the first time. As a new born baby, you cannot interact with Dakota. She'll remain in her crib until she's fully grown. Until this time, you will be unable to make any progress on her friendship points. Until you visit Chase and Maya at their house, Dakota will not appear in game. 'Dakota (Grown Up)' After you've visited Chase and Maya in their home and been introduced to the infant Dakota, you will receive another letter in your mailbox. This one will come two weeks after meeting her. Chase and Maya are going to take their daughter for photos, now that she is grown up. thumb|300px|right|Dakota introducing herself. Go to Simon's Photography Studio any time after getting the second letter, at a time when the store is open. Here, you will see Chase and Maya, as well as Dakota. Dakota will introduce herself, and from this point on you can socialize with her. You will be able to interact with her like any other villager, and befriend her. Dakota does not get any older in game. 'Gifts' 'Loves' Pinkcat Flower, Choco Banana, Chestnut Pie, Roasted Chestnut, Shining Honey, Shining Chestnut, Pumpkin Pudding, Cherry Pie, Shining Perfume 'Likes' Pansey, Lavender, Sunflower, Morning Glory, Hibiscus, Anemone, Snowflake Flower, Moondrop Flower, Bluemist Flower, Herb Tea, Cherry Shell, Fugue Mushroom, Shining Milk, Pineapple Juice, Shortcake, Banana, Strawberry Milk 'Dislikes' Toadstool, Failed Dishes, Junk, Boots, Cans, Bottles 'Family' *Chase ( Father ) *Maya ( Mother ) *Colleen ( Grandmother ) *Jake ( Grandfather ) *Yolanda ( Great-Grandmother ) 'Events' 'Treasure Hunting' When Dakota is at three hearts or more, you can see this event between her and your oldest child. Go over the bridge in Flute Fields to see this event. If it does not trigger going across the bridge, try going a little south towards the Flute Fields Watermill. thumb|300px|right|Dakota and your oldest child playing. Dakota and your oldest child appear to be looking for something, and picking up things they've found in the field. Your child will show Dakota a mushroom that they found. Dakota is impressed by the mushroom, especially by it's large size. 'Fathers Argument' This event will involve Vivian, Dakota, Gill and Chase. Vivian and Dakota must have at least one heart, and their fathers must each have five hearts or more. If you meet this criteria, then go to the Celesta Church Grounds on a day with good weather to trigger the event. thumb|300px|right|Chase and Gill with their daughters. Chase and Gill will watch as their daughters play together. They look at their daughters proudly, it seems like just yesterday that their children were just crawling! Gill is certainly not modest about his daughter, he claims that Vivian is not only the smartest girl in town.. but she's also the most beautiful! Chase immediately disagrees, and the two argue about which one of their daughters would win in a beauty pageant! As they argue, Finn will point out that neither of the kids seem to be paying much attention to what their fathers are talking about. 'Additional Photos' Photos of Dakota: Treasure hunt.png|Treasure Hunting Childs day dakota.png|Child's Day: Dakota Dakota grows up.png|Dakota and her family Maya chase dakota.png|Dakota is born Mlfmf.png|A new-born Dakota kid_event03.jpg|Chase and Gill with their daughters Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs